


Someone Who Understood

by ribbons



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers, Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bouquet had looked perfect to him when he turned on the lights, but it looked even better after Alys glided up to it and rearranged three of the blooms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for regan_v, in honor of her birthday.

There was a vase of red flowers in their room. The bouquet had looked perfect to him when he turned on the lights, but it looked even better after Alys glided up to it and rearranged three of the blooms.

Her compulsive competence contained an invisible edge that intrigued him, but he'd held off asking where she'd honed her skills. Later, she showed him several vid pix of herself dressed in a peculiar costume, carefully rinsing and drying porcelain ornaments.

"Someone who understood you took those," he murmured.

"Yes," she said, and she let her head rest against his shoulder.


End file.
